You Jump, I Right?
by SpringHiller09
Summary: Hermione and Draco are best friends, even though they're placed into different houses. But, what happens when Draco becomes something neither of them thought he would be; a Death Eater. Short and sweet :


**You Jump, I Jump Right?**

* * *

Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were meant to hate each other. That's the way it had been for hundreds of years and that's how it would be forever. That was how it was supposed to be, until I met Draco Malfoy on the train to Hogwarts five years ago. We had been forced to sit together in the same compartment since everywhere else was full. I could tell we were different, but neither of us cared.

It was the Sorting Hat that pulled us apart. He was placed into Slytherin. I was placed in Gryffindor along with Harry and Ron who had already established a hatred of Draco. Soon, Draco fell into the cruelty of being in Slytherin and it took a long time to build trust for him. He'd hurt me multiple times, and called me a _mudblood_ more times than I could count.

But finally, after showing he was ready to be friends, real friends we were inseperable. Harry and Ron would always disapprove, but I didn't care. Draco had done a lot to show where his loyalty stood, and I trusted him. I had to trust him, I'd been in love with him for the past two years.

However, the raging war between Death Eaters and the good guys threatened to tear us apart each day. Harry was constantly calling Draco 'one of them' but I refused to believe him. Draco wasn't like his father, he was different and told me he wasn't one of them. I trusted him.

"Hermione. You have to believe me!" Harry pleaded as we walked from the Great Hall to our common room. "Malfoy is a Death Eater!"

"Harry, stop! He's just a boy!" I defended him once again. I was getting tired of defending my friend to my other friend. It was absurd. "You can't possibly think that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"Harry, you're just trying to get him in trouble, and trying to tear us apart." I said as I saw Malfoy walking in front of us, towards the Astonomy Tower. "Draco!" I called after him, but he just seemed to walk faster.

"You wanna know if I'm telling the truth...follow him." Harry urged and I wanted to finally prove him wrong. I picked up my pace, trying hard not to loose Draco. I finally found him at the edge of the tower, looking distressed. He looked so hurt, and I didn't know why. He hid whatever he was feeling so well, because I'd never seen him look so broken before.

"Draco?" I asked, almost to soft to be heard. He perked up and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw me standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling timid. His look of sadness suddenly turned to anger as he threw a curse my way. I quickly dodged it as my eyes burned with tears.

"Get out of here, Hermione!" He yelled, trying to not to look so upset.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to make sense of what was happening. My friend. My _best_ friend had just tried to hit me with a curse and I couldn't wrap my head around why.

"Don't you get it?" He asked, lifting his sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark. "I was chosen!" He yelled as I starred at it. I couldn't believe it. He was one of them and the worst part was, I knew. I'd always known. Each time Harry told me, I wanted it not to be true. But I was just trying to fool myself, trying to keep our perfect friendship the same. Tears began streaming down my face as I looked up into his eyes.

"I know." I whispered with a sniffle. I knew he'd been roped into this life. It was his family history and I knew he didn't want any part of it. Both his parents were follower's of You-Know-Who. But I always believed him when he told me he wanted no part of that life. He looked hurt and surprised to find out I already knew who he was...what he was.

"But it doesn't matter. We're in this together...and we can do this. We can figure it out." I assured him, trying to be positive. I was not loosing my best friend because of this. I would fight to the death to keep him out of this life. He kept his wand raised at me as his eyes filled with hurt again.

"No, Hermione. We're not in this together. Don't you understand?" He asked, trying to fight off the tears forming in his eyes. "I have to do this." He told me, making me feel more hopeless. His father and mother had brainwashed him in to the oppisite of what he was on the train that day; a Slytherin. Tears began flowing out of my eyes even harder as I thought of what to do.

"You don't have to do this alone, Draco." I told him, trying to keep it together. "I'll go with you."

"I don't want your help!" He almost yelled. Once the words left his mouth, it felt like I had been punched in the stomach. My best friend, the guy who I was in love with, didn't want me anymore. The Death Eaters and more importantly his father had won. They had torn us apart once and for all, just like they'd been planning to do since we'd become friends. My world felt like it was coming apart.

I just began to cry. Cry for Draco. Cry for me. Cry for the friendship we once had together. And it was a good friendship. Neither of our other friends approved of us being friends. They were always trying to mess with us, but they'd always failed. Draco and I were always friends through thick and thin. Up until now, though. We were finally being torn apart.

Through my blury vision, I could see Draco beginning to run away. Run away from Hogwarts. His life. Me. He was running away from everything we'd been together. Every late night study date. Every visit to Hogsmeade. Every laugh. Through thinking of all the memories I shared with him, my tears had dried up. This wasn't it. We weren't going to leave our friendship this way. It wasn't over.

"No." I whispered before I began to follow him. I ran faster than I ever had before. I ran down the spiral staircase, so fast I almost fell flat on my face. I finally caught up with him, but he was still far ahead of me and was moving a lot fast than I was. He finally left the castle, and I followed gim through the woods down to Hagrid's cottage. He'd finally slowed down and was in a clear distance from me.

"Draco! Stop!" I yelled before he disappeared through the flew network. He turned around, his face lighting up when he saw me. I began running again, running into his arms.

'Hermione!" He screeched as he picked me up, placing me on Hagrid's step. "What are you doing?" He asked, kissing me and squeezing me tighter. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked as he continued to kiss me.

"I couldn't just let you go." I cried as he wiped away my tears. "You jump, I jump...right?" I asked, smiling at him. He smiled for the first time in a long time, making me love him even more.

"Right." He agreed, kissing me again and hugging me even tighter, to the point where I couldn't breathe.

* * *

After that night, Draco and I were closer than ever. He refused to become one of them, no matter what their threats were. He'd even gone to Dumbledor for his help in protecting us. Harry and Ron weren't pleased that I was continuing to be friends with him, and now more than friends. Especially after what he finally admitted to me. None of his friends were happy either since he 'chickened out.' But neither of us cared. We were finally happy.

We were even more inseperable after that night. Never leaving each other's side. I knew it was fear. I was afraid something like that would happen again, and this time it'd be even more hard to watch him go.

"Hermione?" He asked as we sat in the library, trying to study for Snape's Potion Exam the next day.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really paying attention to him. I loved him with all my heart, but he should know better than interrupt me from studying.

"I was wondering...if you would go to the ball with me?" He asked, making my body freeze. This ball was a big deal, and he was asking me to attend it with him.

"W-what?"

"I wanna take you to the ball if you let me." He said again, his cheeks turning red.

"Yes. A million times yes!" I said, jumping into his arms.

Going to the ball was the thing that set mine and Draco's relationship. Going with him, dancing with him, him being all mine. It was a perfect night and I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. The rest of Hogwarts was hard, especially after Snape killed Dumbledor, leaving Draco protectionless. But we made it through, together. He spent our seventh year, pretending to be one of them while I spent it Horcrux hunting with Harry and Ron.

It was hard, not knowing what was going on and to pretend that we didn't care for one another. I hated being so far away from him while he was in constant danger. But Harry and Ron finally saw where his loyalty lied when Voldemort was calling him over to where the Death Eater's were standing, and he came to stand by me. And that's how it was from then on. He was always there. Standing by my side.

Because we'd both agreed that night so long ago that if he jumped, I jumped.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello to any of you decided to read this short story. I'm sorry it's so short, but this was based on a Youtube video I found obviously called "You jump I jump right?" Here's the link to my inspiration: **

** watch?v=KDDPXNJY04E&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLMqk4yF9UNkxvTHFp9vIo2w**

**Anyway's thanks for reading and pleeeease leave a review...this is my first Dramione and Harry Potter fiction like ever!**


End file.
